


Breath of the Beasts

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships, tomtom713



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Acceptance, Beast - Freeform, Bokoblins - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Pain, Post-Breath of the Wild, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Torture, Zelda - Freeform, learning, link - Freeform, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: Defeating Calamity Ganon seem to have been one hell of a task. Link and Zelda is about to restore Hyrule back to what it once was, however, a Bokoblin Pack that seem clever than they are supposed to, might take a stop on the plans. ((This might contain sexual interaction between Link and Bokoblins, it is yet not decided, Don't like, don't read. ))





	1. An Easy Mission?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Here I am again with yet another story, but this time I've gone into the wilderness to like the game "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the wild."
> 
> I am not so familiar with the whole Zelda timeline or story, Breath of the wild is the first Zelda game I've played, so please don't point out I can be wrong on some points, I'm doing my very best and also, it's a fanfic, so everything can happen xD
> 
> Anyway, I'll remind people again, that if you find grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, i am still dyslexic. I apologize for that and hope you can all accept that small flaw of me. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

It still felt unbelievable. Hyrule had been saved once more by the hero of legend, Link, Defeating Ganondorf, freeing Zelda and changing the land in mere hours. No wonder the Hero had needed to rest.

100 years ago, they had begun planning how to defeating Ganon, and finally now, after all these years, Link had awoken and took back his mission to defeat Ganondorf.  
Now, It was finally done. Hyrule was free.

With help from the Champion's spirits within the Divine Beasts, Link had managed to do it all within the hours limits.  
Now, Hyrule was slowly rebuilding and getting back to normal. Princess Zelda had reclaimed the Kingdom, to help and lead when they were in need of rebuilding the castle and many other places too.

The first few days, Link had been asleep within the castle's walls, exhausted after the fight and in need of peace to settle him mind. He had been permitted to take his rest and show up once he was well rested.

It had already been arranged for both Link and Zelda , that they would be married by the coming month. Despite Hyrule already having a queen that will rule over kingdom and make it a greater place. Zelda however, still believed that they needed a second leader. A true King.  
They still had a lot of work to do, but they were slowly but surely catching but to becoming normal once again. It just so happened that Zelda watched the new recruits that wanted to become guards of the Castle or Knights, train in the front yard.

Someone needed to train them, but not many were capable of doing so.

Zelda let her hand slide a lock of her hair behind her pointed ear, Watching the new found guards train in combat and sword fighting. Of course they used wooden swords just to train, but out there...

The real battle would have another effect on them.

Zelda's attention was soon brought to her left, hearing someone approaching her. A smile tugged on her lips, seeing the Hyrule Hero, Link approaching her.  
She noticed his face was also turned to watch the guards train down in the court-yard.

"They are dedicating their time and effort to train and become good knights of Hyrule. " Zelda explained, glancing back at the guards with a softer look on her face.  
She felt Link lean closer, half of his upper body leaned against the railing, so he was bent over to look properly down upon the training.

"They know how to swing a sword, however, some of their techniques aren’t that good for real combat." Link stated, his blue eyes focused on a few new guards, who lazily swung their swords in the wrong direction.

"Of course you of all people know how to swing a sword..." Zelda too had leaned against the railing, her hands folded on top of the resting spot and eyes looking down, filled with guilt.

She hadn't noticed herself, but Link obviously did.

He leaned over and placed a hand on her arm, which made her look at him.  
Link had his head titled to the side, with a confused look on his face.

"If you feel blame for making me a great warrior, you shouldn't. I am glad to be what that I am." He explained. "The sword, chose me yes... it's not your burden nor your guilt as you had no say in whom it picked..."

"I know, but because of me you-" Zelda tried to interrupt, though she fell silent when Link held up a hand, making her quiet.

"Because of you, I have the beast weapon and I'll always be there to fight for Hyrule, but also for you..." Link continued on.

It seemed to calm Zelda while listening to Link's addition, even when she knew he was just saying it to make her feel better, she still wanted to believe those exact words.  
"We'll get through this. Ganon is gone, Hyrule will slowly rebuild. Look around..." Link said while making a sweeping motion with his arm, gesturing to the world around them..  
"People are rebuilding what once was broken, now we can finally live in peace." He exclaimed.

Zelda had followed Link's hand while it gestured for her to look around. Indeed, Hyrule truly was going back to normal, back to the beautiful state it had been once before. Even the flowers of the Silent Princess were growing once again.

"The Head Knight wishes to speak with you by the way. I couldn't get a word out from her myself. Least not without your presence." The Champion said offhandedly with a small smile.

Zelda returned the smile while looking back at the guards. "I'll come along, lead the way, Link."

As spoken sooner, Link already walked ahead and let Zelda trail along with him. They both moved through the corridors within the castle, before they reached the meeting room for the Head Knight.

The Head Knight bowed toward Zelda and Link once they entered the room, showing her deepest respect and gratitude.  
Seeing the display before her, Zelda puffed up her chest, standing in a very royal pose before speaking.

"Rise, you do not need to bow down for me."

"I shall always show my deepest respect toward our queen, your majesty." The Head knight replied, but short seconds after raised from her position on the floor.  
It had made Zelda's cheeks burn with a red color, she still wasn't used to people seeing her as their queen and their leader.

"It came to my attention, that you wished for my presence?" She asked.

"Yes, My queen. My search team has returned earlier this morning from scouting the areas. " The head knight explained, while she returned to the table.  
Upon it sat a big map of Hyrule's lands and villages. The head knight pointed at their location right now, which was Hyrule Castle in Hyrule fields.

"As our current location, we are here." She moved her hand to the left of the map, pointing at Hyrule Ridge. "My team found a pack of Bokoblins upper North of Hyrule Ridge. " She explained before looking at Zelda and removed her hand from the map, only for it to rest on the edge of the table.

"From their view and perspective, it looks like they would get near the castle. I suggest we get a team prepared and-"  
"Give me a few guards and I'll take care of it." Link interrupted, he stood by Zelda's side, hand a little raised and had a very determined look in his eyes.

"Link, as glad that I am for you defeating Ganondorf, I cannot simply let you-" Zelda, who tried to speak to Link about taking a rest and prepare himself for the coming month, got interrupted in the end too by the Hero himself.

"I am not worth much if I sit and look at things from a distance, I want to be out there and make sure the last enemies are wiped out so we don't have to think about it for a while." Link explained, his blue eyes looked at the map on the table.

Reaching to his left pocket, he took out the Shieka Slate and opened the map. Making a Pin Point on it, so he knew where to go. If he was clever, he could Teleport to Maag No'rah Shrine and surprise the Bokoblins.

Looking up, seeing Zelda stood before him, arms crossed and the expression on her face didn't looked incredibly unamused.

"As the Princess and now Queen, least I will order you to take some of the guards with you. Once you and the guards have wiped out the Bokoblins, you shall return here immediately." Zelda stated it was a little harsh, however, Link knew that she really just wanted his safety to be priority number one.

He was after all going be the next King of Hyrule, standing by her side. That moment of realization sent a few thoughts through his mind. Being a king means he needed to be within the Castle all the time, he might not be allowed to go out there and fight.

He loved the fights, he loved to be out there and swing The Master Sword, or any kind of weapon he was left with.  
"Link?"

Pulling out from his thoughts, he looked at Zelda. Giving a quick smile. "Sure, I will do as you say, Princess."

Zelda felt the tip of her pointing ears going red. "We already discussed this. Link. " She muttered. "It's Zelda...you can call me that now."  
"I know, I just need... to get used to it." Link said while scratching the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"You shall go get a group of the guards. Get to the location and wipe out the Bokoblins." Zelda ordered and looked at the Head Knight "Can I have a word with you, alone?" She asked.

"Of course my queen." The head knight said, both of them then looked at Link.

"I'll be going then." Link turned and walked out the room, closing the door behind him and the sound of his running soon disappeared. He did seem excited to finally get out again and fight some monsters.

"What do you wish to-"

"I want you to watch him from a distance, let him handle the mission, but make sure he's going to be fine and get home." Zelda said without looking at the Head Knight. Zelda's hands folded together, holding them against her chest while her gaze went elsewhere and distant looking.

"I do not wish for him to be harmed, I want him back to the castle as fast as possible once the Bokoblins are dead. He's going to be our king and he shall lead Hyrule with best intentions."

The Head knight could see that Zelda's admition was very serious. She would not let Link down nor get him harmed. Understanding the orders, The Head Knight bowed once more to Zelda.

"I shall do as you please, my queen." replying with a serious tone herself, she looked up at her queen with determination in her eyes.  
She would fulfill the quest.

In Link's mind, the mission was quite simple actually. Well, at least that’s what the Champion of Hyrule thought. Getting to the location of the Bokoblin Pack was, seemed fairly simple killing them and wiping them out so they wouldn't appear at Hyrule Castle was familiar territory for him.

Sounds like a very simple task, right?

"Master Link?" A guard asked when he moved up on front to Link. "Are you certain we can just go ahead and kill them? What if they don't even wish to hurt anyone?" The innocence of the guard's words put Link's focus on him, looking at him and seeing the eyes that yet had to experience a war or if you go smaller, a fight.

"You are new, so of course you are going to doubt yourself in this situation." Link replied.

Looking behind him at the following guards, who barely just had been able to fight each other in the castle, Link then turned his attention back to the innocent one that walked alongside him.

Giving him a small smile, Link let his arms fold behind his back while they walked, eyes looking up at the sky that appeared very nice and cloudless.

"They only wish to hurt people, everyone that just merely crosses their path will be their prey to hunt. They will appear, kill and where are you then? Dead." He wasn't gonna sugar coat this, because it was reality over how the Bokoblins' behavior was.

"D-Does it mean, that if I took a stroll through the forest path's, they would just appear and attack out of nowhere?"

Looking back at the innocent guard, Link almost felt the pity for him. Knowing he was simply curious to know about their behavior, but sensing the fear too.  
"You are correct. They don't care if you die or not, it makes their life easier." Link looked ahead of them, stopping their walking. He could recognize some of the environment.  
Pulling out his Sheikah Slate, he opened up the map system and zoomed in on their current location. He was right, they were close to where the Bokoblins had been spotted.  
"It seem like we are close." Link announced, he went out from the map system and returned his Sheikah Slate to his left hip hooking it on his belt.

"Get your weapons ready! We won't know if they are ready to attack once they see us!"

Making sure everyone had a weapon, as Link commanded them to get ready. He looked at the chosen weapons from each the guards. Seeing some had chosen a close combat weapon such as Spear, swords, etc, while some seem to be better off as a ranger with Bow and arrows. Even some Lizard Boomerangs.

Making a nod, Link pulled out his Master sword and pointed straight ahead. "Run toward the point, if you see a Bokoblin don't hesitate and kill it!"  
After the given order, Link took the lead and guided them toward the outline of Maag No'rah Shrine. They were barely just able to see it, but the blue light in the stones leaded their way to it.

Of course it was one Link had gone through, if it had not been, it would had appeared orange in the stone color.

Getting out from the thick mess of bushes and trees, they reached the desired location.

Looking around, they couldn't spot any kind of Bokoblin. The shrine stood mighty as always, a few places they could see the footprints of the beasts.  
However, they couldn't spot any of them.

"Search around." Link signaled them to move around as spoken, while he himself walked toward the Shrine. Glancing at the old piece, a flash of memory went through his mind of when he had solved the puzzle within. Moving away from the Shrine and over toward the campfire, he noticed there were still a bit of glow within the burnt wood. Reaching out and hovering a hand over the campfire, he leveled his hand to feel when he could get the hint of warmth from it.

"Master Link..."

The same guard from before came up to him, panting a little, his face expression appeared to be worried.

"I think they already moved!" An archer called out from a tree branch above the Shrine. Jumping down from the tree branch, the Archer too walked over to Link along with a few of the others that had searched around.

"What is the plan then?"

Getting in a proper position again, Link glanced around the newly trained guards. "You say that, but the campfire is still warm." By the announcement of the campfire, none of them had been prepared for what was coming next. Hearing a scream of terror and pain, they turned their attention to one of the larger guards, a spear had gone right through him back and out through the chest. A shriek came from a Red Bokoblin. Before they could even manage to draw their weapons again, they had been ambushed. A horn was blown in the distance, Red and Blue Bokoblins appeared out from the foliage, attacking the guards and killing them with ease one by one.

"It was a trap!" The Archer from before, who by now stood by Link's side reached onto his back to grab and arrow. Placing the thin wooden arrow upon his bow, he shot at a Blue Bokoblin, who jumped into the air to attack another one of the guards that was at the upper front.

However, the arrow that he shot missed. They watched the Blue Bokoblin knock down the guard, splattering the guts from the guard's stomach around them.  
"Everyone retreat!" Link shouted to the others. Pulling out his Master sword, which had a nice blue glow to it now, recognizing the danger, he showed he was ready to take them out.

It should be easy, just like before he defeated Ganondorf when he needed to find weapons and get to each of the Divine Beasts.  
"Master Link! Look- Arugh!"

Looking toward the guard, who he had known to be the very innocent one. Seeing the guard’s head be cut from the shoulders, as a Black Bokoblin swung the sharp rusty sword against him.

His focus had been on him, emotions going through his head, which made him unable to focus on his surroundings that exact moment. While he was distracted a hard bash came to the back of his head, knocking Link out in one go. The other guards had not managed to take care of Link, nor themselves. They had been brutally murdered by the Bokoblins Pack. It appeared that none of the guards had survived.

The Black Bokoblin, who had knocked Link out looked down at the Hylian. Grunted with an annoyed whine, he raised his spear and was ready to pierce it right through Link's chest.

However, their leader, The White Bokoblin, halted his actions. He had Shrieked at the Black one, stopping him before he could do any more damage to the small Hylian. They both looked at each other, exchanging a few grunts and shrieks. The white Bokoblin snapped his fingers and pointed toward a Red one, who had ropes wrapped around his left shoulder.

The Red Bokoblin walked toward them, seeing the sign that the leader did toward Link on the ground.

None of the Bokoblins had noticed a guard, damaged, but hiding in the bushes and fearfully watching them. The Red Bokoblin had tied Link's wrists and Ankles together. Standing again, he turned around so his back was to the Hylian on the ground. The White Bokoblin grabbed The Hylian and threw him on the Red Bokoblins shoulder. Pointing toward the North, the pack seemed to be marching toward Hebra Tower and so on.

Choking in fear, the injured guard managed to pull himself up and limp away from the area filled with death. The injured Guard didn't manage to get that far, feeling his body fight against the movement and opening his injury further that was bleeding heavily.

He almost got past a few trees, until something jumped down in front at him, making him scream out in fear and pain.


	2. Awaking in a Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Chapter 2 already out? Woo?  
> I am in such a writing mood for this fanfic, I'll try keep it updated as much as I can do.  
> Also, I like how some people really like the idea (Even some want Link to get down, ya know what I Mean? xD)  
> Anyway!  
> Enjoy the next chapter!

"Easy! Easy!"

The wounded guard calmed down, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast and pump blood around his veins.

Knowing this can damage him more, he slowly got onto his knees, a choking sob escaped him.

Feeling a hand resting on his chest, he looked at the Head Knight who pressed him down to the ground so he laid down. There was no need to make the guard further injured.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling out a sack from her belt and threw it on the ground beside her while ripping the clothing up where the wound was on the guard.

She could see the guard were shaking, but if it was out of fear or out of blood lost wasn't something she could confirm yet.

She tried her best to comfort the injured guard, knowing he had not been that old, yet not ready for such injury. Digging her hand in the sack, she got a few herb plants out, pressing them together and creating a bit of liquid from the herbs, she then applied it to the wounds.

"T-Trap... It was..a trap..." The guard uttered weakly, hissing in pain when the Head Knight applied the herbs.

"Link? Where's Link? He escaped, didn't he?" She asked him.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the light and hope in them slowly disappeared. Was he giving up?!

Gritting her teeth she grab hard onto his shoulder. "Answer me! Where is our queen's lover?!"

She knew she shouldn't be hard on him, but she was on a mission herself, retrieve Link safe and sound.

"T-Took... him..." Using the last bit of his strength, the guard pointed toward the location they had been. However, his arm soon fell limp down on the ground while a deep exhaled escaped his lips.

He was dead. Dying in her arms, but at least being able to help the last bit of his lifespan.

Gritting her teeth, she looked toward the direction the guard pointed, the very location the Bokoblins had been. Laying the guard down on the ground, eyeing him with pitiness, she moved onto her feet after grabbing her sack of herbs and ran toward the desired spot.

Reaching the outline toward the Shrine, she came to halt by the sight before her eyes. The guards that Link took with him, all of them laid dead among the grounds, in trees and pieces of some of them were not to be found either.

It made her stomach turn, she felt dizzy over the pure sight, despite her being in the Head Knight. She had seen some terrible things in her life, but never before has she seen this brutal of an attack.

Slowly moving forward and between the bodies and pieces of the Hylian, she eyed the area, trying to spot any kind of trace or hint.

Just a few meters from her, she spotted a weak glowing sword. Moving the last bit, she knelt down and picked up the Master Sword, which slowly dimmed out. It had not it's owner near, it was not going to be used by a mere person.

Looking ahead for her, she wanted so barely to run after the Bokoblins and safe Link, however, she knew that one against many weren't a winning fight for her side.

Making the hard choice, she let out a loud growl and warrior like scream, clenching the sword in her hand, she ran back toward the castle with an easy pace.

The red Bokoblin who carried Link on his shoulder finally were able to get the Hylian off. Using both his hands to easily get the Hylian down from his shoulder, he laid the unconscious Link down on a fur blanket.

It was a good thing that the Hylian still were tied on both hands and legs, in case he do suddenly awake and try to flee from the pack.

The Red Bokoblin glanced upon the unconscious form, seeing his face almost buried in the furry blanket.

Taking note that the Hylian were still bound on hands and feet, so he couldn't escape.

The next step the Red Bokoblin did, was to undress the Hylian from any kind of fabric, until the part where Link's lower half only were covered by his underpants.

Taking the fabric clothing with the Hylian smell and stuffing it in a sack, done with his mission, he walked toward the Black Bokoblin who had been watching from afar. Handing the sack over, they exchanged a few grunts and noises.

The Black Bokoblin threw the sack over his shoulder, walking out from their current location to find a river to toss the clothing in.

They were in no need to get any unexpected visit from those snobby creatures at the Castle far from them by now.

Most of the entire Hyrule kingdom would believe, that Bokoblins are stupid and terrible creatures, who can't make out any good thoughts or plan out anything. However, this pack of Bokoblins had seem smarter than normal.

One should never underestimate any kind of creature, they might even surprise you in the end.

The white Bokoblin glanced at Link's sleeping form on the furry blanket. Making sure he still had a few hours the Hylian would be gone in dreamland, he walked out, grunting at one of the REd Bokoblins while looking back at Link again.

He wanted to make sure that Link were guarded and if he was to be awake, The white Bokoblin would wanted to be informed about it immiterly.

Making the mission clear for the Red Bokoblin, the White Bokoblin waved his hand toward a few Blue ones, they were to get out and gather meat, fruit and whatever they could find to make a feast for tonight.

They were to celebrate the killing of a Hyrule Guards and the captivity of the Warrior that killed Calamity Ganon.

The head knight were out of breath, almost reaching Hyrule Castle with the Master Sword in her procession.

Knowing her body limit, she almost couldn't handle to run much longer. Out of breath, she paused on her running, bending forward and grabbing her knees, she needed to caught back her breath.

She looked around, noticing her surroundings while spotting a horse nearby a smaller stable.

Using her last energy boost within her, she went forward and grabbed a hold on the leashes on the horse to jump on it.

"Yah!"

Urging the horse to ride forward, she looked up to the castle which still were a couple of miles away. She needed to reach the entrance of the castle, but she still felt how terrible it might be to deliver the message to their now Queen of Hyrule.

She could imagine a lot of scenarios going through her mind, how Zelda might freak out, how she would be angry.

She might even demand the whole Castle to go search for Link, cost what it must to return him back.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she urged the horse to run faster with another Yah and a kick to the horse's' sides.

Getting closer to the gates, the head knight soon jumped off the horse that seem well worn out too by now.

Storming inside and bursting inside the entrance, she glanced around while shouting for her queen.

"Our queen is in her study, what is the-"

One of the maid's had tried to speak with the head knight, but not being able to as the head knight had stormed off.

Getting through the corridors and up to Zelda's study, she suddenly burst in without knocking or call out she was going to.

"My queen!"

The moment she had entered, Zelda had been surprised and looked at the head knight.

She were trying on a very nice and purifying white dress, hand sewed by the finest of clothing masters Hyrule could require.

Waving her hand of the clothing master, she looked at the head knight when they soon were alone.

Eyeing around the head knight, she saw no one around her, but seeing what were upon her back, Zelda's eyes wide a little.

"Link...w-where's Link?"

Her voice barely kept together, gazing into the head knight's' eyes, she could already tell the bad news.

"No... he's not..." Shaking her head in disbelief, she overed a hand over her mouth.

Link couldn't be...

"He's not dead, my queen...Not as far what I've gathered."

Zelda glanced at the head knight, seeing she came closer and knelt before her while placing the Master Sword on the floor in front at Zelda.

"The last guard that barely was alive, manage to inform me that they were attacked. We've lost our new trained guards, everyone torn and killed by the spot." She informed, her voice harden a little as she felt it was her own fault.

She should had been there with them, but she did what Zelda had foretold her to do of a mission. Shadow them, keep Link safe and bring him home.

She deserved nothing, she failed her queen's given mission.

"Straighten up..."

Looking upon Queen Zelda, she could see the harden expression on her face. It wasn't just of anger, but she could see Queen Zelda were determined in her expression too.

"Gather the best of guards and knights, send out and scout for Bokoblin packs...report back and inform me immediately. Understood?"

Nodding, the head knight moved from her spot in front of Zelda, seeing the queen picking up the Master Sword. She eyed it, almost with a promise in mind.

When the head knight left, Zelda placed the Master Sword on her desk. "I shall bring him back so you both can be reunited again... I will not lose him, not again..."

Making the promise, not only for herself and the sword, she had looked out the window to the rising moon.

Her room illuminated in a shade of red.

Despite Ganondorf being gone, the effect of the moon still stayed around.

However, she had discovered that the beasts doesn't re-appear like they should. Ganondorf's powers was no more, so he couldn't regain the forms of the beasts. Those who were remain walking around Hyrule, would only get stronger.

Link felt his body being strange, his head throbbed, yet his skin felt soft and relaxed. At first his mind couldn't get to what had happened, he still felt very odd and dozy.

Trying to move a hand to his face, he felt both wrists wrapped into some itchy stuff.

Opening his blue eyes a little more, he discovered his wrists were bound. Panic settled on his mind, why were he bound? Why were he on a fur blanket?

So many questions came around in his mind, but hardly being able to answer them himself, he heard a squeal and grunt nearby that echoed through the stone walls.

shocked, he looked over to see a Red Bokoblin pointed at him and called out someone else.

He wasn't sure if he even were able to get up and escape, he had no idea where he was in Hyrule or how many Bokoblins that were nearby either.

With no weapon, shield or...

Slate...His Sheikha slate...it was gone too...

With neither of the items on him, he can't do anything, not without being killed while trying to just lift a pinky.

The grunting became louder, Link's attention were brought up upon a Red Bokoblin who had appeared from the small entrance to the part of the cave he was in.

He wasn't sure what to think or do in this situation at all.

Looking at the Bokoblin approaching him, Link feared for his life. He had no thoughts what they intended to do with him, nor had he an idea if they might kill him.

Perhaps torturing him first, then kill him afterwards. Who knew what the creatures would do to him.

He only feared for his life, when he had no armory or weapons upon him, nonetheless, he couldn't even spot a weapon on the Bokoblin that he could try fetch and get himself free.

The Red Bokoblin stood tall in front at Link, grabbing onto the ropes, which still kept Link's wrist bound tight together. Forcing the Hylian to sit up right upon the fur blanket.

It held something between Link's hands, a bowl which contained food. Confused, the Hylian looked back up at the Bokoblin.

The Red Bokoblin pointed at the food within the bowl, then gesturing to Link's mouth afterwards, making a clear signal to what he intended Link to do with the food.

It should be quite easy to translate that small part, the gesture and signals, but Link weren't focus on half of what was going on. He still were in a bit of panic mode, his mind still rushed with questions.

Why weren't they squealing and trying to kill him? Harm him? Just by a small amount?

It confused him to a high level. Not touching the food, he put the bowl down on the fur blanket.

It might had been a mistake, since the Red Bokoblin squeal at him with a frustrated noise and grunt.

Link weren't sure what he really meant, was he mad over Link didn't eat? That he didn't obeyed the order? Or didn't understood what the Bokoblin said?

It was suddenly like someone had opened up for the whole cave, a cold like feeling appeared in the cave. Looking behind the Red Bokoblin, a Black one approached the part of the cave.

It made Link frozen in fear.

He knew that the Different color Bokoblins had ranks in their packs, or so he always assumed whenever he had seem them around Hyrule.

The Black Bokoblin stepped closer toward them, eyeing the Hylian mostly as he came beside the Red Bokoblin. It grunted at the Red one, looking at it before it made a nod toward the exit of the room.

Link along with the Black Bokoblin eyed the Red one leaving. By the small distant to the others, Link could hear the pack jumping, cheering and properly celebrating for whatever reason they might had in mind. He didn't knew their language, nor able to understand or speak it, so he couldn't know what the real reason could be behind it.

His attention got back to the Black Bokoblin with him, who stared at him with a sick and twisted face expression. It almost made Link's stomach turn, seeing that look he archived from the beast.

It slowly knelt down to Link's level, leaning closer and sniffed at him. The champion felt uncomfortable and tried to pull away, only for his back to lean against the cold stone wall right behind him. He were soon trapped between the stone wall and the Black Bokoblin.

Closing his eyes, Link exhaled with a sudden breath. Feeling a grip around his bound hands.

His arms raised and pinned against the wall behind him, shaking, he felt further trapped.

"Let go!" Trying to sound up front and almost alpha like, Link had snapped at the Black Bokoblin, trying to show who was the boss between the two.

However, it had to come to a failure. Link swore he could hear the Black Bokoblin almost laugh at him, it came out as a mix of squeals and chuckles. It almost sounded funny, if it weren't for the situation that Link currently were in.

It didn't surprise Link, that pain was the next thing he felt. The Black Bokoblin tighten it's grip on Link's arms, making the Champion groan lightly in pain.

Trying to move away and get a kick to the Bokoblin, he tried to struggle and fight against him, but all for nothing.

The Hylian let out a painful whine, feeling the Black Bokoblin pressing himself harder against Link, using a knee to press against one of Link's lungs, closing a bit of the airways for the oxygen to float.

Link could hardly get a gasp through, feeling the Black Bokoblin putting its entire weight onto the knee that kept Link's lung under a big pressure.

It was like it didn't care for Link's well being at all, which weren't much of a surprise either.

Link had assumed it from the start, The Bokoblins properly just wanted to taunt him, torture him until he would be breaking down. Reaching a breaking point so to say.

They could come with whatever, any kind of torture, Link refused to break down.

Link tried to get oxygen down to his lung, the pressure upon it became difficult and hard for him to even try.

The struggling hardly worked for him, as The Black Bokoblin had the upper hand in this. He couldn't do anything, but accept he was getting defeated by the beast.

He felt like fainting, feeling light headed and dizzy. Seeing small pringles of white stars around his vision. He almost passed out just by the small amount of weight upon his lung, however, a sound came from the entrance of the place.

The pressure upon his lung lifted, coughing lightly and curling in on himself, he heard a few loud squeals and grunts, which came from another Bokoblin.

Looking up at the Black Bokoblin, who had him trapped before. He saw it was slapped across the face by a White Bokoblin. It seem to be the very leader of the pack, one to keep the others in control.

The Black one seem angered, however, he walked off without any reply or payback for what the White Bokoblin had done.

Noticing how the White Bokoblin glanced after the other, it's attention were brought over to Link instead, gazing upon the Hylian body.

Link almost felt very awkward, having such filthy beast looking upon him like that, as if he was the next meal they were gonna consume.

What if he was?...

"I-I don't taste good, I..." Link felt panicking, he stumbled over his words as he pressed himself against the stone wall, just hoping he could disappear into it.

He was so clueless about his situation, it almost became scaring for him now.

The White Bokoblin came closer to him, which made Link's heart beat faster than ever before. He closed his eyes, moving his bound hands up to cover for his head to protect it.

He had failed Zelda, he had failed Hyrule. He might had defeated Calamity Ganon, but not being able to wipe out a single Bokoblin Pack at all.

It was embarrassing for him to know, this was his story about how the Hylian, The Champion, Hero of Hyrule would die.

He would rather had died by Calamity Ganon's hands, instead of such lower creatures.

The Hylian felt a gentle touch on his hands, feeling they were pulled down from his head, though in a rough manner. Looking at the wild White Beast, he thought this would be the end of him.

However, he got his hands unfold, where the Bokoblin placed the bowl in between his hands. The same bowl of food like before.

The White Bokoblin looked into Link's blue eyes with it's own Ruby Red ones, almost like he wanted to tell him something.

Just as he was thinking, the White Bokoblin opened it's mouth. Gesturing to the bowl "Eat... You." The words came out rough, unhuman with the beast hint.

It surprised Link nonetheless, but also sat him in big confusion. Did the Beast wanna eat him? Or for him to eat what was in the bowl?

"W-What?" The Hylian uttered with a hoarse voice.

The words slipped past his lips before he even could think about stopping himself. Looking down into the bowl, first now being able to think of the bowls contain.

It had cooked fish with Rice, not his ultimate favorite dish, but it was better than nothing, and to admit it himself, he was quite hungry too.

Link held the bowl up, trying to eat, but it became clumsy to watch, as his bound hands only could hold the bowl, not being able to scoop any of the food out from the ball.

He heard a weird grunt, making him look up at the White Bokoblin. His eyes wide, as a shine from a knife caught his eyes.

Thinking that the white bokoblin was gonna stab him, Link pressed himself hard against the wall behind him, knowing he couldn't escape though, he still tried.

Almost dropping the bowl with the food, his arms soon were cut free. Frowning, he looked at the ropes sliding off his wrists and dropped on the floor.

His blue eyes glanced at the White Bokoblin again.

"Stay..." The white Bokoblin pointed at the fur blanket, making it clear for Link to stay on it.

Just as it seem like Link would be left alone, he noticed the Bokoblin took off something from it's shoulders, another fur, but a little larger than the one Link were settled on.

He watched, as the White Bokoblin threw it over Link, before making it draped down on Link's shoulders.

Feeling slightly confused, yet... very warm all of sudden, he couldn't handle but snuggle a bit into the warmth. First now, really noticing how cold it had been to lay without any clothing on almost.

The White Bokoblin raised from the floor, giving Link a warning look, before turning and walked out from the smaller part of the cave, properly to join the others in the middle of the feast.

Half confused over what just happened, Link's thoughts were drawn back again to the food, as his stomach rumbled.

He wouldn't deny the food, when was the last time he ate?

That was also a thing he couldn't remember.

Digging in with two fingers, he scooped up some rice and ate, while peeling off the juicy meat from the fish.

This was strange, he had never experienced the Bokoblins like this. Usually they would just go kill and attack anyone.

Why not kill him?

So many questions remained in his mind, but yet, he had to discover what the Pack had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, end of this chapter, what do you guys think? ^^  
> I would like always, like to have a comment, like or what you now wanna give :3 Thanks again!


	3. Thread in Communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter isn't gonna be that long. I do apologize for that, but I hope that you guys will enjoy it nonetheless ^^  
> I've tried to make it as good as I could.   
> Again, I'll point out the smaller detail that if there's mistakes, I'm dyslexic and English isn't my motherlanguage. 
> 
> Anyway!   
> Enjoy this chapter :3

Link weren't sure when he had drifted off to sleep, the fur blanket that covered his upper body felt so fluffy and warm. It had been giving to him by the White Bokoblin earlier that night.

He weren't sure when was the last time he had a proper sleep, nor if he even had a comfortable sleep at all.

Back at Hyrule Castle, he had twisted and turned by the time he needed to rest, but that being said, he still had some restless moments after defeating Ganondorf.

Despite the situation he were in, being in a big pack of Bokoblins with absolutely no weapon, armor or anything to protect himself against them.

However, he somewhat found a bit comfort in the warm fur, that the Leader had provided him.

The Hylian opened his eyes, hearing several grunts and squeals outside.

Looking over at the entrance, he could spot a pair of Red Bokoblins, looking into the smaller part of the cave he had been settled in. They pointed at him, grunted on their own communication way.

How much wouldn't Link give, to try and understand what they said. He were clueless to what they had been planning. Perhaps today, they would torture him? Kill him off? Use him as a feast meal?

There were so many opportunities.

Link moved between the two fur blankets he had, settling himself upraised and against the cave wall behind him, he noticed the two Red Bokoblins looking at him with a curious expression on their faces.

Hearing that they grunted to one and another, before looking back to what Link thought would be most the rest of the pack.

Lik were slightly confused, trying to figure out what they truly intended to do. His blue eyes tried to make out the expression, hand motions or body language that might hinted to what they wanted.

So far he could gather, the two Red Bokoblins seem to be guards, making sure he stayed in his spot and didn't escape.

Just by a day or for how many hours?

He wasn't sure, yet confirming that he must had been there least 24 hours. Link could guess to a few things about the Pack, especially a part, that they weren't just an ordinary Bokoblin Pack.

They had appeared smarter than normal, making such ambush on him and the guards, which hardly had been trained enough for that kind of situation.

It made a twist in Link's stomach, remembering back to how he had let them down, how they had been killed...shattered and torn to pieces.

It had all been his fault...

Tugging on the fur around him, he settled it tight around his shoulders, head lightly bowed forward in a shameful matter.

He didn't deserve to return back to Hyrule... he let his own team down...

Link seem lost in his own thoughts, the sight of him were confusing for the Bokoblins themselves. They knew to sadness, they knew how it felt to be betrayed or let someone down in their own pack.

They had done a lot of similar things, but they were always meant for the better and safety of the pack itself.

Link's gaze soon moved, glancing over by an approaching figure, he noticed a Blue Bokoblin walking toward him with a bowl, which properly had food in it and what appeared to be an animal hide sack.

It must have water...

As the Blue Bokoblin finally were in front at him, he reached the animal hide out for him, but what surprised Link the most, was the sound the Bokoblin came with.

"Water, drink."

Surprised, he just looked at the Blue Bokoblin. It...spoke his language? Almost fluent, but on a level that he could understand it better than what the White bokoblin had tried yesterday.

"You... know how to speak my language?"

The words came out before Link even could stop himself. His blue eyes looked at the water a bit aware, he feared it might be poisoned.

The moment he had with the Black Bokoblin, would set anyone in doubt about them. It still send a shiver down his spine.

However, his throat were dry, his stomach felt a little twisted too. Reaching out, he took the animal hide sack and pulled it to him.

He noticed how the Blue Bokoblin watched him, taking a sip from the sack, Link felt the cold and freshness the water was.

He didn't thought he were that thirsty, but once the cold liquid hit his lips, Link chug down large amounts of water at once. He drowned it down, until there wasn't anything left in it.

"Understand, yes. speak a little, yes. Not always well." The Blue Bokoblin had explained as good as he could, he took back the animal hide.

Taking a deep inhale after chugging down the water, Link looked at the beast before him. "Why am I here?" He uttered. He knew now that he had a chance to get communication now. I

It was his only chance to finally get answers, if the Bokoblin actually could provide him the answers.

"Bokoblin Pack knows, order from White leader." The Blue Bokoblin explained as good as he could, Link however, weren't sure if it really was an answer he could work with.

"No I mean...why am I here? Why am I not dead?" While explaining his question, Link made a few hand motion of weapons that would spear someone, or a staff that would hit someone.

It seem to have amused the Bokoblin, he chuckled a bit which made Link frown. "Motion good, yeh?" The beast asked.

However, Link was more surprised over what the Blue Bokoblin did afterwards.

"You..." It said, as it pointed at Link first. "Here." He made a gesture around the cave, looking back at Link again. "Help Bokoblin Pack." He exclaimed, making the motion for himself and the Red Bokoblins that stood near the entrance to guard them.

"I...I'm not sure I..."

Still half confused over this, Link thought a few things for himself. Did they want him to help them? Could that be a possibility?

"Eat, please."

The Blue Bokoblin gestured for the food in the bowl, again today, it seem to be the dish with Rice and Fish Meat.

As much as Link wanted to eat, he do prefer to get the answers he were looking for. Especially for the plenty of questions he had in mind too.

"I wanna know more..." He stated, looking at the Blue Bokoblin.

Seeing it seem to wonder a bit, standing with a hand underneath it's chin and tapping a finger. It really somewhat seem...nice?

"We... make deal, yeah? One scoop, one question, good?" Offering the deal, the Blue Bokoblin had made a motion for Link's food.

Link didn't know what to reply, one scoop of food, for one question? It did seem fair, but he still couldn't shake off the thought how the Bokoblin were able to speak, offering him this kind of exchange.

He almost sounded like he cared for Link's well being, just as much as Zelda would care...

"Alright, it's a deal." Link agreed, grabbing the bowl, he settled himself properly and took a scoop of the rice's with the fish meat.

Seeing the Blue Bokoblin took a seat in front at him, sitting indian style with it's legs crossed underneath itself. The Blue Bokoblin then said. "Question you give me?"

Looking at the beast, Link thought a moment. What would be good to ask for a starter?

"I think, that I somewhat get the hint of why I am kidnapped..."Link started firstly, as he still munched a bit on the rice. "However, why did you take my clothing and weapons?" He asked, not really paying much attention, he had taken another scoop of the food, eating it with such delight and hunger.

He didn't want to admit it, but the food was quite good. Of course, a bit tasteless since it weren't seasoned properly, but he had not expected much for it, if he had to be honest.

"Scent." The Blue Bokoblin replied. "In case, some find you, scent not here, not around. Clothing tossed away." Again, the beast seem to explain as good as he could. "Doesn't want you to be found." He explained a little better after.

"Ganon Gone, our time might end by your species. Leader wish help."

While the Blue Bokoblin explained, Link still munched away on his food. All of sudden forgetting the deal he had with the beast.

He took scoop by scoop, feeling his hunger soon being satisfied enough so his stomach wouldn't growl at him.

"Help with what?"

Not being able to handle himself, Link finished the bowl short time after, the food consumed faster than he had expected.

"Leader will tell, time will come when he will." Explained the Blue Bokoblin again.

"Water?" He asked Link, making sure that link knew he asked, if Link wanted more water.

"I'm good for now, but thanks." Link replied, swallowing down the last fish meat.

"Leader back soon, things fetched for you." The beast gave a kind smile, he moved his hand behind his back, taking out what appeared to be a shive.

It sat an alarm in Link, the movement itself was something he found familiar, anyone would reach for a weapon when they made such movement.

However, the alarm seem to make the Blue Bokoblin understand his fears. He held a hand out toward Link, showing a calm signal that he wished him no harm at all.

"No harm, cut free." He exclaimed, pointing at the shiv and down at the ropes that still kept Link's legs tied together.

"No run, trust."

Looking into the eyes of the beast, Link's own Blue eyes seem frightened, but calm after a moment. Clearing his throat, he made a short nod and let the Bokoblin use the shive.

He could understand that they wanted to make a trusting moment, Link would prefer not to be bound all the time and if it meant he had to stay put for a few more hours, then so be it.

The Blue Bokoblin moved the shiv down, cutting the ropes and got Link's leg s free from the tight and rough ropes.

It already appeared to feel better, such relief fell over Link's face when his legs were free. Small marks had been around his skin, showing how tight the ropes had been.

He knew it would heal fast, running a hand over his legs to just ease the numbness they appeared to be.

"Good?" The Blue Bokoblin asked, making Link's attention back to him. The Hylian nodded in agreement. "Very good and relieving too." He explained.

The beast made a nod himself, putting back the shive to where it belong. Making sure Link understood he was building up trust between the two of them.

They provided him food and shelter, while Link would stay and help them with something later on.

However, what was it? Link's curiosity still kept him aware of the things, he had plenty more questions to ask.

"Do you... translate between everyone and me?" He asked after a few minutes of silent between them.

"If needed." The Bokoblin replied with a nod in agreement. "Almost only one knows the tongue of your species." He exclaimed.

" How did you-"

"Learned from listening and seeing." The Bokoblin interrupted before Link even could ask him. He had seen the bokoblin gestured for his own ears and eyes, in case he might had gotten the words wrong.

He were still on the learning state, but he was better than The Leader or any other in the Pack.

Link seem curious, interested and a little more calmer. Perhaps to have someone he could speak with and understand on a level, made him feel comfortable. "Can you..."

Scooting a little closer, Link's eyes locked with the Blue Bokoblin. "Can you... learn me your language?" Crossing his legs underneath himself, alike The Bokoblin had done too, he still looked very interested at the beast.

He still had a very small amount of fear within him, but that was toward the Black Bokoblin in this back. The Red ones seem silly and guarded, Blue Bokoblin seem kinder and understanding, however, he was unsure what the White Bokoblin would be showing him later on.

It was strange though, The White Bokoblin yesterday had made sure he weren't harmed by the Black One.

"If willing you appear, might learn you, yeah?" The Bokoblin said with a nod. "But now..."

Reaching out, which made Link move a little, seeing The Blue Bokoblin tugged the fur blanket over to them again and threw it over Link's shoulders. "Rest is best. Leader not return before nightfall." He exclaimed.

"I am not tired, can't I-"

"Trust... is gold..." Interrupting Link again, the Blue Bokoblin eyed him with a patient look. "Rest, stay and wait for Leader, please?"

It shocked Link a little, that the Blue Bokoblin had such manners. ALmost with a begging attitude, that Link would rest and do as he was told. He wasn't sure if he should, but something within him really started to lay more trust to this one.

He didn't want to make a distrusting moment already between them. He already felt this could work out later on.

Laying down without another word, Link tugged the fur around him again and curled up underneath the warmth fur blanket.

Seeing the Blue Bokoblin raised from his position on the floor, he left Link to rest.

The two Red Bokoblins looked into Link's position on the floor, they turned and grunted at one and another again.

It still made Link wish that he knew of their language...

Closing his eyes, sighing, he turned around and faced the wall again.

As relaxed he was now, was something...strange. He might be in a position where he's a hostage of some sort, but it didn't seem to bother him very much at this moment.

Few minutes later, Link's breathe changed into a calmer one, he had fallen asleep again.

Unknown to what was gonna happen.

Sweat tracked down his forehead, startled as he sat up on the fur blanket. Link Panted, eyes wide in horror as he touched around his chest and stomach. HIs breathing very unsteady.

Looking around, seeing the cave he still were in since he fell asleep.

He wasn't at Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf, he wasn't anywhere near him...

Rubbing his hands over his face, curling a bit together in a ball, Link tried to collect himself after such terrifying nightmare.

He had awoken from a horrifying nightmare, Calamity Ganon and him fighting, however, seeing himself being pierced through his stomach and out his back by one of Calamity Ganon's swords?

It terrified him...

It was just a nightmare, right? Not something that would appear to be real. A subconsciousness thought of fear that would slowly pray on his mind once in awhile.

Rubbing his face clean from the sweat, Link glanced an extra time around him. What time was it? Where had the Red Bokoblins gone?

Glancing at the sleeping Bokoblins, Link had a moment of thought.

He could walk out...

He could go out there, gather a few things and...

He had moved without thinking much, he just wanted to get out, he wanted to return and apologize to Zelda.

Sneaking his way past the sleeping Bokoblins, stopping on one point as he thought one would awake and alert the others.

It just seem like the Red Bokoblin turned around and curled closer to those around him.

Link exhaled, lowering himself again to a stealth mode and got over to the exit of the cave.

Already there, he felt the breeze getting to his naked skin. He was now aware, that they were in the far north.

His body shivered by the cold, teeths clicking together. The Hylian wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep some of the warmth close to him, but it disappeared by the cold environment.

He still needed to leave... so he had to take it in him.

Moving away from the cave, his feet almost went numb by the snow that crunched under his footsteps.

He wasn't sure how far he really got away from the cave, but all he suddenly knew, was his knees down on the cold snow, body shivering heavily.

Perhaps...it was a bad idea?

closing his eyes, not able to keep them opened, he curled together in the cold weather. His pointed ears just manage to hear the crunch of snow appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, that's the end of this chapter xD  
> What do you guys think? I'll be happy to hear what you have in mind ^^  
> I think in the coming chapter, we'll be hearing/seeing a bit to Zelda and her worries for Link.   
> (No shit he's gonna be in trouble now, am I right? xD)  
> Until next time!


	4. Trust is Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> I can now announce that Chapter 4 is ready, but not only that!  
> I've gotten a person who's helping me to edit my chapters ^^ So I hope people will enjoy.
> 
> My Beta Reader is: Plz_Humor_My_Ships. They are also going to be a Co-Author from this day forward and will help me to edit the previously chapters. (It will come when they got time for it x3)
> 
> Well, I got nothing else more to say, other than Enjoy this chapter!

Zelda's gaze looked distant as she stood outside, her current task was to check on the new guards, that they once again had recruited for the security of the castle.

The last team was slaughtered, while they were the culprits took her beloved Link. She still couldn't understand why they would take him.

There had been no traces of them, nor any traces for where they had gone, other than towards the North sides.

Bokoblins don't always work that well in cold weather, she couldn't tell of any reason why they would be there, or if it was just to mislead them.

It probably was to mislead them…

"Zelda!"

Zelda jumped out from her thoughts, looking at the Head Knight standing beside her. "Huh, what?"

"Did you pay attention?" The Head Knight asked, as she looked at Zelda. Obviously able to scan the worried and concerning feelings the queen was feeling.

"I apologize, my thoughts seem to wander off lately into another path than the one they should be on." Zelda apologized, clenching her fists a little as she glanced down at the men who trained to prepare for battle or everyday tasks.

"You surely are concerned for the warrior, My queen. It is by no doubt that you truly wish him back and that his well being is priority number one. " The head knight replied, gazing the way the Queen did, she watched a few of the new guards fail to protect themselves. They could do nothing but await for some to be good enough to go to battle.

It would take time, since they were so little in numbers by now.

"Have you searched for help in Kakariko Village, my queen?" The head knight asked. She almost groaned at the silly and hopeless attacks the new guards tried to accomplish.

"It has crossed my mind that I should, however, I believe they have suffered enough and has a great loss already. They once were many, but now they are little. I do not wish that death approach for any of their people till their time." Zelda stated as formal and normal tone a voice that she could manage.

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep, my queen?" The head knight asked instead of arguing and moved closer to the princess. "Since the day Link was safe in the castle and not out on a mission." Zelda replied shortly. Indeed, her eyes seemed tired and distant looking.

She truly was determined to find Link and get him back safely, but surely she was not gonna be able to do that without any sleep or food.

"Once a few of the guards are well trained, we'll-"

"My queen!"

Both Zelda and the head knight turned their heads, looking toward a scouter who came running toward them, with something that appeared to be a wet sack.

"What is the distress?" Zelda asked, turning her body so that she was facing the scouter. Even in a situation like hers, she still managed to keep her royal posture and look like the queen they all needed.

"This was found in the river near Namika Ozz Shrine." The scouter exclaimed as he sat the sack down and took a step back, bowing slightly to his queen.

Zelda looked at the sack for a moment and hesitated, eyeing it with a look in her eye that resembled fear. Her thoughts centered on something bad already.

"Check it, please…" She asked the head knight.

The head knight stepped forward, grabbing the wet sack and untied the rope around it. She never wanted to show it to her queen, but she had been afraid of opening it aswell. What if it had been Link's corpse? Or bones from a meal of the Bokoblin pack that took him?  
It could be anything like that….

A sigh of relief escaped the head knight's lips, opening and just seeing clothing. "It's a sack of clothes." She stated and showed it to her queen by stepping aside and let the sack show the clothing within it.

She thought that the Queen would be relieved over it just being clothing, but she slowly stepped forward and knelt down in front of the sack.

Grabbing one of the peices of fabric, she clenched it tightly in her hold and drew it out from the sack. Shredded and almost iripairable, she looked at the blue tunic that Link once wore, the lovely blue champions tunic that she had come to love seeing on the hero of Hyrule.

Despite it being soaked and gross feeling, she still held the wet fabric close to her chest.

"My queen?" The head knight wasn't sure what she was doing, it was not a sight a queen should show in front of her people.

"It's Link's clothes….What have they done? he's dead, isn't he? he's truly gone…" She whispered. Her eyes became wet, tearing up as she clenched the clothing tight to her chest. With her other hand she searched into the sack, there must be more than that, pants, the shirt, boots. Nothing else? What about his weapons? What about the Sheika Slate?

"No, no, no no no no…." She whined in a cry.

Zelda was helped to her feet by the Head Knight, dragged away from the remaing things in the sack. "It is not a good display you are showing, My queen…" The head knight whispered as she drew Zelda away from prying eyes. If any of the kingdom saw their queen in that state, they might lose hope in restoring Hyrule Castle and its villages around.

The Head knight needed to gather strong and brave men or women to help her search for that Bokoblin pack. If they truly had killed Link and tossed away the last remains of his things, they had to pay…

She was not gonna do it for her own sake or for Link's sake, but for her queen.

She wanted to get revenge for the loss the Queen now has to bare.

The sounds of grunts and squeals echoed in his ears, awakening him just a little, Link felt strange and unsure of the events that happened before he passed out. He groaned softly, which made one source of the grunts and squeals louder.

Opening his eyes, to see the blured vision of the stone walls, Red and Blue blobs in front of him. Wait, it wasn't blobs….it was… Bokoblins...right.

Link blinked a couple of times, trying to get his vision to focus. He just managed to see two Red Bokoblins walking away from a Blue one, that looked at Link with a very disappointed expression.

He never thought he would ever see such an expression on one of those creatures. He could almost guess who it was, the one who seem to understand his tongue.

"Awake, yes?"

Link almost wanted to curl into himself, the harsh and disapproving voice the Blue Bokoblin spoke with, it made him feel small and almost scolded like how he felt when Zelda scolded him for being reckless.

"Almost…" Link breathed out, trying to move some of his body parts to get some feeling going, only to then discover his hands were tied above his head, he was tied against the cave wall, still cold and only in his underpants.

"Trust… is gold, Hero. " The Blue Bokoblin started out. "Broken Trust, very bad." He said and let his arms cross against his own chest. "Broke Trust you did, running out while asleep. Leader no happy about it." He grunted, as Link looked at the Blue Bokoblin for a while.

He still tried to wrap his mind around what he really did… He was asleep, but awoke because of a nightmare, then… everyone else were asleep and he...tried to flee…

Closing his eyes, he felt a small swell of guilt building up in his stomach. The Blue Bokoblin had tried to build trust between them and Link broke it just hours after getting free from some of the bonds that held him down like an animal.

No wonder they would tie him back up, especially in a way he couldn't get down from. "Are you gonna hurt me?" The question itself sounded pathetic, but that's what Link kinda feared. Would a punishment be held upon him?

" Not my decision…." The Blue Bokoblin replied. "You hang there, think of what did…" He said straight out, before shaking his head and turning away from Link to leave.

Link still felt so cold and tired, his eyes became heavy again, it couldn't be because of the cold, could it? He could hardly feel his own body shiver, his vision became more blurry again.

He seem to pass out and awaken many times during the day, he hardly heard any sign of the Bokoblins near him.

"Argh!" Link uttered a painful noise, as a slap had gotten across his cheek. Being awake fully now, he looked in front at him to see the Black Bokoblin. Link narrowed his eyes a little, as he glared at the Black one. It didn't seem friendly at all, more amused over how painful the slap seemed to have been for Link.

Had Link's arms not been tied up above his head and the fact he was against the wall, he might had done something back to fight against the Black Bokoblin. He didn't want it to mess around with him, his heart however, beat fast. Somehow, he still feared the Black Bokoblin, but he didn't want to appear weak and pitiful.

The Black Bokoblin got close to Link again, getting in his personal space and really didn't seem to care at all for how Link's comfort would be affected. The Hylian turned his head away, as the stinking breath made his stomach twist and almost vomit. What the hell had they been eating?

His chin was grabbed harshly, and turned so he was forced to look at the Black Bokoblin. He narrowed his eyes at the Bokoblin, trying not to show so much as a sliver of fear within his eyes.

However, he soon felt the need to struggle, a hand wrapped around his throat and forced his head back against the wall, the Bokoblin sniffed around Link's face, and loosened the grip so he wouldn't strangle the Hylian.

"W-What do you want from me!?" The Hylian snapped, trying to kick away the Black Bokoblin, but he was pinned in a position where he hardly could get any good kicks in.

It sounded like the Black Bokoblin was amused, chuckling in a beasty way, he let one of his fingers caress over Link's chin and pass his lips. The other hand seem to roam around Link's chest, before it moved down along his belly.

"No. No, stop it!" Trying the best he could, Link made another attempt to struggle free, but it was no use. He hissed in pain as the Black Bokoblin dug his sharp clawss down in his thigh, pressing himself against Link and forcing a grunt to escape him.

The Hylian felt something odd poking at his knee, of course he had an idea of what it could be, but for the love of the goddess, don't let it be that….

Link looked into the Red eyes of the Black Bokoblin, seeing the intent for more from Link than what he really wanted to give. He felt horrible, and terribly frightened!

"HELP!"

He had never called out for help before, but for once he really was in a situation that he needed it.

Link tried to struggle when the Black Bokoblin grabbed onto the rim of his underpants, he felt his body freeze, no… he wouldn't do it, would he?

"HE-! MHM!" Link had tried to call out for help one more time, only for the Black Bokoblin to cover his mouth harshly.

He didn't wanted this to happen, was the Bokoblin really gonna force him into this? He had never experienced anything alike this with another person, nor even to think about another...creature. He already felt disgusted, how the Black Bokoblin seemed to eye him as though he wanted to eat him for more than just a feast. It send a shiver down his spine. He didn't want it... he didn't want it… he didn't want it...

HE DIDN'T WANT IT!

Link heard a loud squeal from the entrance of the smaller part of the cave. The touch from the Black Bokoblin weas gone. Link then opened his eyes again, a few tear drops had formed in his eyes and a few had even escaped, he did not want the Black Bokoblin to touch him. However, he had never thought it would bring him to such a state of tears.

The White Bokoblin appeared to be back again among the pack, it looked angered at the Black Bokoblin. It made a harsh squeal at the Black Bokoblin. Storming over in front of Link, pushing the Black Bokoblin away from him. It made harsh pointing motions at the Black Bokoblin along with what sounded like scolding squeals and grunts.

Link wasn't sure what was going on so he made sure not to move, in the end, he watched the Black Bokoblin walk out from the part of the cave.

Just as he seemed to be safe, he felt a tug on the rope that held his wrists tied together, he was lifted down from the hook on the wall, only to be thrown over the white Bokoblins shoulder as it carried him out.

"I can walk on my own!" Link muttered as he hit the back of the White Bokoblin. This really was like a damsel in distress moment, never in his life had Link thought he would end up in such a situation.

As the White Bokoblin walked with Link upon his shoulder, they passed by the pack where they all saw Link being carried away from the smaller part of the cave. "Let go of me!" He growled in a harsh voice. This really had him worked up after all, he didn't want to be here! Screw the trust and that they needed his help! He rather die now or face Calamity Ganon again and die in the matter of this fact.

Getting to another part of the cave, which seemed to have been a way bigger cave than what it appeared to be in the first place. The sound of the other Bokoblins died out as the White bokoblin walked further into the deep cave. It worried Link a bit, why would they get further away from the Entrance? Why did the White Bokoblin all of sudden move him instead of the others?

He was confused, his struggles and fighting had died out as he knew no matter what he did, he couldn't get down or try to reason with the White Bokoblin. After all, he wasn't that well spoken in his language, not to say that Link could speak a word of grunt or squeals either.

Would Zelda be able to find him? Would anyone ever be able to find him at all? Or was he doomed to be within the pack with no information to know what's going to happen to him. The only thing he had to communicate with the Bokoblins might not even wanna be near him now after he broke their trust.

Somehow, it made him feel guilty. While lost in his thoughts, he had not paid attention to his surroundings, to see where they went or where they were going. However, once he was removed from the White Bokoblin's shoulder, he was once again concious of the world around him as he was settled in the softness of a fur blanket once again. Frowning, he looked at the blanket, before looking back at the White Bokoblin.

His eyes wide for short time after as he looked at the beast, seeing he held a sword out. Link held his tied hands up, trying to block a coming blow. He knew it! They were gonna kill him now and feast on him!

The tightness around his wrist loosened the dissapeared, feeling the rope slide down along his arm and hit the fur below him too. Carefully, Link opened his eyes again, looking at the ropes that bound him before. For a second time, a Bokoblin had not made a move to damage him or initiate a killing blow with a weapon toward him.

They had freed him from his bonds... again.

Confused, the his blue eyes looked at the White Bokoblin, it's back was turned to face Link, as it seemed to be making something over the warm campfire within the cave room they currently were in.

He wasn't sure what the white Bokoblin was doing, he knew he wasn't gonna try anything. Because 1. The White Bokoblin had the upper hand, as they were the leader and probably the strongest in the pack. And 2. Link didn't wanted to feel any more pain for now or cause any untrustworthy moments.

He had been stupid enough to try and escape, his mind still wondered what Zelda would be thinking. Had she found the sack with his clothes? Would she assume he was dead and long gone?

Did she search for revenge?...

All those thoughts went through his mind, as he sat on the fur blanket. His focus soon came back, as he felt a soft fur tugged over his shoulders again. Looking up, he found himself face to face with the White Bokoblin, watching it tug the fur properly around Link to keep him warm.

Getting the warmth from the fur, it was now he discovered how cold he actually was The adrenaline from the previously events still had his mind reeling, but had started to calm. His body shivered lightly, he pulled the fur tighter around himself as he curled up and tried to cover most of his body. His head tilted down a little, so the fur covered a bit above his mouth.

It was lovely and warm….

Opening his eyes, seeing the White Bokoblin sit cross legged in front of him. Handing over a wooden bowl to him as well. At first, he thought it would be Rice and FIsh Meat, but his eyes wide a little when he looked into the bowl.

It looked so much better than the rice and fish meat. In the bowl were Gourmet meat, hard to get hands on if you weren't hunting all day long. When the White Bokoblin urged him to take the bowl, Link took it with little resistence, he didn't want to offend him.

With the scent of the food, he could almost make out what the White Bokoblin had been cooking. It was a Gourmet Meat Stew?

He had no idea the Bokoblins could make such meal, his mouth watered, before he dug in. The taste was amazing too, it made him want to eat more and more.

He had not heard or seen a second Bokoblin entered the cave, it bowed toward the White Bokoblin in a respectful matter, before it took seat by the Campfire. First, when the grunt and squeals came around. Link glanced up to see the Blue Bokoblin.

He could almost tell them apart, also the fact that the Blue Bokoblin started to speak.

"He hope meal is satisfying, even you don't deserve." The Blue Bokoblin exclaimed. "It is apology, for Second command Black Bokoblin." He explained in a softer tone of voice.

"What is his deal?" Link asked, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to get some of the juicy meat off his chin.

"He believe, control he is. " The Blue Bokoblin explained. "No leader home, he takes command." He muttered, gazing at the fireplace almost as if the Blue Bokoblin had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"I see…" Link replied, setting the empty bowl down and tugged the fur around him, his gaze was lowerd to the floor, in which the two Bokoblins could take a sign of what it meant.

"Listen I'm-"

"Sorry?" The Blue Bokoblin interrupted. "Yeah...I shouldn't have-" Link tried, but once again the Blue Bokoblin interrupted him. "Trust is gold, Hylian. Broke the little trust given, not good." He accused.

"I have so many things going on in my head, alright? The Princess- no the Queen wanted me back to the castle and-"

As link tried to explain, he saw the White Bokoblin raise his hand to stop him from talking. He grunted lightly at the Blue Bokoblin, but his eyes stayed on Link.

"Leader no excuse wanna hear. Understands you return one day, but now… he wish help." The Blue Bokoblin explained, moving away from the Campfire a bit, he joined Link and his Leader so they sat in a three man circle.

"Uhm... I see.. hey listen, do you guys have names or something?" Link uttered quietly, he still weren't sure if he was gonna call them Blue 1 and 2, or whatever silly names he now could come up with.

"Of course, you no think we name's got?" The Blue Bokoblin asked, making a small chuckle as he grunted at his leader to what Link had asked.

It even seem to amuse the White Bokoblin, he made a chuckle too, before making a grunt and squeal at the Blue Bokoblin.

"Your name?" The Blue Bokoblin asked Link, making at point at him first. "Rumors not given name of Hero, just given titles. Your name?" he asked.

"I...uhm…"Link rubbed the back of his head a little, looking down a bit. "Link… my name is Link…" He told the Blue Bokoblin.

The Blue Bokoblin smiled, as he looked at the leader, seeing he tried to get the information given to him as well. Then, the Blue Bokoblin made a hand on his own chest. "Vulx. Given name, Vulx." He exclaimed, before he made a hand at the leader. "Oking. Leader Oking."

Link almost chuckled a bit, those names sounded so weird, but he could kind of make sense of them.

"Because he's supposed to be a king?" Link asked. "In way you could say." The Blue Bokoblin, better now known as Vulx explained.

"How do you say, nice name?" Link asked him, his eyes stayed on the White Bokoblin, Oking.

Vulx chuckled, before he settled back a moment. He drew something on the ground, in which Link scoot a bit closer to look at.

So not enough with that the Bokoblins were clever, they also had their own signs of writing? Interesting… it really bewildered Link that they showed so much more than what they appeared to be before.

_**Nice name, Oking.** _

Oking looked at the text on the ground, seeing that Link pointed at the text and then at him right after. He made a nod, accepting the compliment that Link gave him.

"We ask for help….Link." Vulx exclaimed quickly afterwards. "We dying species, your kin...kill everything and everyone." Vulx said, as Oking did his best to try and listen in.

"What can I help with? I can't do anything." Link replied to him.

"No true…" Oking said this time, his words not coming that clear through like Vulxs words did. However, Link did believe he kinda understood what he tried to say.

"Hero of Hyrule, defeating Calamity Ganon… set free lot of creatures, include us." Vulx exclaimed with a hand gesture toward Link. "Words comes around….you help us...we leave Castle alone. We no want harming Hylians, just be peace."

Link sat quiet a moment, listening to Vulxs words. So they just wanna live in peace? If they had wanted to be in peace, they didn't have to kill…

"You killed guards…" Link stated quietly. "You gave them no mercy… you just killed them…" He said, as he moved a little back.

"They killing us too...lost one of our kin… young, hardly in age for fight." Vulx exclaimed too with a more harsh looking facial expression.

"If you wanted peace, you could have done so much more…" Link said to them "Instead of attacking, you could have showed signs of not wanting to harming anyone! You could-"

Link stopped as Oking stood, hard expression on his face as he looked at Link. Vulx stood and got in front at Oking, trying to calm him as he spoke with a grunt and squeal.

Oking replied with a few harsh Grunt and Squeals, before turning and walking out. He looked like he lost the temper and needed a moment to collect himself, so he wouldn't be doing anything to the Hylian.

Vulx then looked at Link, a softer expression on his face. "No fighting...no letting go before deal has been done. Apologize, Hylian. Part of Pack you become…"

With those words mingling in the air, Vulx left too, but over his shoulder he said "Trust is gold….no running this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the end of this chapter :3 Leave a comment of what you guys think!  
> If anyone has suggestion or ideas to what could happen further in the chapters, I'll happily be reading the comments :3  
> Until next chapter!


	5. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers.  
> I know it's been a long time, since I've updated this story, but fear not! I've the story all planned out, now I just need to write the coming chapters. Sadly, I've not been able to get a hold on my beta reader for a bit of time, so you'll have to go through my horrible writing… heh.  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you enjoy the name I picked for the Black Bokoblin :3  
> I actually sat a voting on a few names, but in the end got this one x3
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Chapter 5. Conditions

  
If there was one thing Link hated more than anything, then it would be the feeling of being trapped. It had been two days since the White Bokoblin, or as he now knew him as, Oking, had left in anger. Link didn't regret what he said, he still thinks they could have done so much more than attack and protect themselves. If they truly had wanted peace, they could have showed signs of it.

  
During this time, Link had been in protest of eating anything Vulx would give him. Each time the blue creature came in with a bowl, left and returned again, it would be in the same spot, Link being on the fur blankets and telling him, he's not hungry.

  
As much as Vulx disliked to see the Hylian not eat, he couldn't force it for him. It would easily break what fragile trust he had built.

  
One evening when Vulx left with the still full bowl of food, Link laid with his back to the entrance of the smaller part he was settled in. The Red Bokoblins weren't guarding him as they usually would. Maybe they believed Link didn't have any more ideas of running away.

  
They would be wrong though, Link had those thoughts in mind again. Get away from the Bokoblins, reach the castle and just tell Zelda to leave the pack alone. That they weren’t doing anyone any harm.

  
He had played that scenario in his mind for a couple of hours, how he would approach her, make her understand that those Bokoblins didn’t want to fight, but to just have… peace. Maybe she would react a little harsher than he did, claim that they wanted nothing but to hurt their people and kill everything they see.  
Mixed thoughts went through his mind, some awful, some fine, others... gruesome.

  
Link didn't really want to admit it, but he sort of feared for his safety if the Black Bokoblin were to take over the pack. It had showed nothing but intentions of wanting to hurt him, signs that… weren't pleasant at all. Link closed his eyes a moment, trying to listen closely to the different sounds. He started to notice the pattern between the Bokoblins. How Vulx would walk, how the Guards would walk too.

  
Even how Oking had paced back and forth hearing those grunts and squealing noises. How he wished to learn their language so it was easier to understand them.

  
For the past few days, Link had collected as much information he could. In that matter of thought, more likely he tried to figure out the patterning for the Bokoblins. Seeing how much time he would have to be able to escape from the cave. He had somewhat of an idea as to how it was going to go.

  
Once they all fell asleep, those who guarded near the entrance would always walk around to check on everyone in there, in those moments, Link knew they would see to him as well as the first one.  
He could then - after they would leave - go stealthily and sneak around them to get to the entrance. The cold was where he failed last time, he still had nothing to wear other than those fur blankets. He had in mind to keep one around him until he could reach a small village or horse stable.

  
Link heard the footsteps coming towards him, knowing he probably had drifted off in his mind again, he had lost track of what time it was. He closed his eyes, slowing and deepening his breathing a little to show he was 'asleep'.He could hear a small grunt, before the footsteps started to fade into the distance again. Link turned his head slightly, looking at the entrance to the small part of the cave he was in. It was dark out there, no fireplace was lit either.

  
This was his queue to escape!

  
Link tugged the upper fur around him, got up and sneaked over to the entrance. He looked out, seeing the Red bokoblins were huddled together and asleep nearby. He could only just spot a few Blue ones, including Vulx who seem to hold one of the small ones close to his chest.

  
Link frowned at the sight, he had never noticed the size difference before now. Was it a… child?

  
Shaking the thought from his mind, he glanced down another corridor path, seeing a dim light, probably from a touch going the other way.

  
One chance, it was what he had now. He moved from his spot, stealthily and snuck toward the exit of the cave. He could feel the cold breeze already, which made him tug tighter on the fur blanket around him. It wasn't long before he would be free, before he could run off and get to the castle again.

  
He heard a few of the Red Bokoblins grunt, it made him stop in his tracks and look back at them. One seemed to awaken, or so he thought as it just moved to cuddle closer into the others.  
Link stood silence, an echo of a grunt came around. His eyes shifted over toward the corridor, the dim light seems to approach them again.

  
Link carefully tried to move again, to reach the exit and run off in the cold weather. He just needed a few more moments and he could run off! Just a few more steps….

  
He reached the exit, looking outside in the snowy storm that had approached in the night. He could hardly see a hand before him if he went out there. Link stared at the weather for a moment, his eyes watering from the sudden cold that surrounded him.

  
He wouldn't survive if he walked out there, even with a fur blanket around him. There was no way…

  
Trust… is Gold, Hylian.

  
The words from Vulx entered his thoughts. Surely, he didn't really… like what they had talked about, he didn't find their ways of 'making peace' good at all.

  
But, would he break a promise again? Would he break the little trust he just gained from them again? They searched for his help, even after they heard he defeated Calamity Ganon.  
A young one from their pack had suffered a death too…

  
Why did it have to be such a difficult choice?

  
Suddenly, not being able to even make up his mind, a loud squeal echoed from the cave. Link snapped out from his thoughts, looking over to see one of the guards pointing at him, squealing loud enough to let the others know. Link just took a step back from the exit, they all awoke and took weapons, almost like it had been a warning signal.

  
He was met with a few that ran toward him, he reached out a hand, showing a non-threatening gesture

"W-Wait I'm not! -" Another loud squeal echoed around the cave, those who ran toward him stopped just inches from him. They lowered whatever weapon they had managed to grab, before they stepped aside and looked at Vulx who approached between them.

  
Link eyed him for a moment, seeing he looked at Link either with disappointment again or just a questioning look. Like he asked what Link was doing there.

"Breaking trust?" Vulx asked, waving the others off to show he could handle the Hylian for now. The others glanced at him like he wasn't in his right mind. However, they always did what they were told by those who had higher ranks. They left the Hylian to Vulx.

  
"I was-"

  
"Going out, freeze death you do." Vulx interrupted him. "Thought talked about this." He stated right after.

  
"Well maybe…. Maybe if you didn't keep me in a cave where I can do nothing! Then I might not have wanted to flee!" Link excused, his anger obviously shown in his words too.

  
"Bored, are you?" Vulx asked him, crossing his arms against his chest and looking at him for a moment.

  
"Wouldn't you be too, if you were locked away in a place where you couldn't do anything but eat, sleep and repeat? I'm going mental!" Link exclaimed.

  
"Mental?" Vulx asked with a frown. It made the Hylian look at him with a questioning expression. "What?" He asked.

  
"New...word, not get what meaning is." Vulx explained carefully.

  
"Mental? It's… it's like going crazy, insane… even though it's not really…" Link halted at his words, before he suddenly started to laugh. That only made Vulx frown too. Was the Hylian getting sick? Or… Mental?

  
"This can't be happening…. explaining my language to you? you learned already, why should i teach you more? None of you want to teach me anything…" Link grumbled down to the ground, feeling the breeze of the cold weather outside again getting to his skin. At this point, he couldn't care less. If he would freeze to Death, then so be it!

  
Link noticed a smaller shadow approach before him, looking up a bit, he saw that Vulx had bent down, meeting the Hylian at his eye level.

  
"Vulx is sorry for not approaching earlier." The Blue Bokoblin looked like he meant it too. He offered a kind hand, which he placed on Link's shoulder.  
Link just looked at the other one, the gesture on his shoulder was somewhat comforting, nice even. He can't remember how long he had been here, it was near impossible to keep track on day and night at times.

  
Closing his eyes, he just let his head drop down to his knees again. Neither of them spoke again, Link just felt the kind gesture and rubbing on his shoulder from Vulx.

  
As much as he wanted to dislike the touch, it was... after all something that made him feel calm, making him feel better than he had been the last few days and nights.

  
"We make deal..." Vulx offered softly after a while, he tugged on the fur blanket around Link and made sure he wouldn't be too cold that near to the exit of the cave.

  
The cold breeze came around, this time, Link couldn't feel it that much.  
It... felt nice that someone really seemed to care for him on other levels, as much as he had disliked the Bokoblins during his journey, he had never had a second thought about if they just wanted peace too.

  
It made Link feel terrible, all those he had slaughtered before he went to defeat Ganondorf and freed the Princess.  
How could he even live among them with those memories in his mind, their blood on his hands? He felt terrible, sick to his stomach...

  
"Hylian..."  
Link's attention was drawn back out from his terrible thoughts and instead focused on Vulcan who was looking rather concerned at the Hylian before him.

  
"Link... It's... Link..." Link replied, voice unsteady as he just curled himself further into himself. Both to block out the cold, but his insecurity suddenly flaring more than ever now.

  
"We...Deal can make." Vulx offered him. He again looked like he really wanted to make things work for Link among them.  
Silence filled the space between them, Link felt eyes on him, not just from the other Red Bokoblins, but from the one special Black one that stood in the back, watching the two speak.

  
It sent shivers down his spine, causing him to tighten his grip around the fur blanket. For some reason, he felt more vulnerable with the Black Bokoblin staring at him, while he didn’t have a weapon on him.

  
"Can we speak alone, away from...prying eyes?" Link requested. "Oking gladly speak alone, the two of us of course." Vulx offered Link a hand for him to follow along. Link hesitated a moment, looking at the other Bokoblins while following the Blue Bokoblin for a while, his thoughts went onto what he was actually doing in this situation. Why had he stopped trying to escape? Why had Vulx's words affected him so much?

  
Link noticed the rest of the Bokoblins going back to cuddle up against each other in the exact same spot, he found it kind of... adorable that the pack would do such smaller things.

  
Vulx had guided Link into one of the cave alcoves, assuming that they have already sorted things out how the rank system functioned within the pack. Leader and second leaders will be in private chambers, while the rest would be by the entrance along with hunters and scouts.  
Another shiver ran down his spine, despite being away from the entrance the frigid air still got to his naked skin. It still annoyed him he had no clothing other than the fur blanket and his underwear.

  
"Seat, take Link..." Vulx made a hand toward the piles of furs, looking like the most comfortable seat in the smaller chamber within the cave. Link didn't hesitate, he moved over and settled himself upon the furs, already now feeling the warmth growing and clinging to his skin.

  
Why had he been stupid enough to think about leaving? After being around the others, they seem to in general care for him a bit, both for his health and mental state too.

  
"Oking... not return before long."  
Link moved his head up, eyes locked with Vulx's for barely seconds before he nodded. Understanding what he kind of wanted to tell, there still was some issues with their way of communicating. Though, it wasn't that bad after all.

"Can we just...talk, you and I Vulx?" The Hylian requested, tugging the fur blanket closer around him. HIs heart beat sped up, why did he feel so uneasy all of sudden? Perhaps because whatever he was going to say, might go two directions from here.

  
First one, Vulx will be furious about Link’s request or even just try explaining from his view.

  
Or second, he would accept it and be speaking with Oking about Link's request.  
Either way, Link was almost 99% certain, that Vulx would be furious.

  
"Of course, Hylian." Vulx exclaimed, somewhat even the Bokoblin could sense there was more to the subject at hand, before Link even got to speak.

"If...Vulx may..." He said, grabbing another wooden bowl and got some berries and a bit of fruit they had left, he turned on his heels and walked over to Link, giving him the bowl.

"Vulx has feeling, topic about second leader?" Crossing his legs while sitting India style in front of the Hylian, yet still having the small distance between them so Link wouldn't be uncomfortable with him around. Link was a bit taken aback, looking at Vulx with wide eyes, the other merely chuckled.

  
"Easy to see, Hylian." Vulx explained to him, folding his hands upon his knees and leaning back a bit.

  
"Second in command, Kagan... " He went on, thinking it might be easier for Link to have a name instead of keep referring to the Black Bokoblin as simple as the black one.

  
"Not very positive about... Hylian around pack. Thinking you danger us." He explained. "However, Oking, believes with you, change other's minds we are able to do." He said. Vulx made an urge for Link to eat a few berries, knowing well enough the Hylian hadn’t eaten anything for a long time. He must be starving, yet it was his own fault too for not eating what they offered.

  
"H-He's very... " Link looked down at the bowl, picking a few berries after seconds of thinking. " how can I explain..." Even Link at this point wasn't sure how to express his concerns.

  
"Kagan's... past, not that good either. Only reason, second in command he is, brother to Oking. " Vulx explained. "Kagan believes in... what you Hylian's say..." Vulx held a hand under his chin a moment, thinking over the right words to combine. "Who's alpha and who's not?"  
At least he tried.

  
Link swallowed down the berries he had been consuming so far, half the bowl already emptied which showed how hungry the Hylian truly had been after all.

  
"You mean, who's the dominant and who's the submissive one?" Link hoped bitterly it wasn't the right term, but that's the closest he got to what Vulx meant.

  
"Link is right." Vulx confirmed.  
It made Link's hand halt from putting more berries into his mouth, his eyes just starred at Vulx whenever he had confirmed what Link had tried to explain.  
Oh no...

  
"D-Does that mean he's-"

  
"Kagan...always want Oking position. Showing he better leader, though..." Vulx rubbed his hands a bit, showing a bit of insecurity himself. "Kagan gets in leader position... Pack might not survive." He spoke out, showing it was something he feared.

  
"Vulx..." Link spoke this time, he had placed the bowl in the space between the both of them, his blue eyes met Vulx's. "I'm afraid of him... and I fear if I'm ever alone with him, he's going to be showing me how he's going to be the alpha..."  
Finally, Link stated his mind and his biggest fear in this pack. He could see that Vulx seemed understanding about it too, though he also seemed concerned for the Hylian.

  
"Oking made choice taking you in, not thinking of safety for Hylian..." Vulx agreed. "Deal we make..." Vulx wanted to get back again to their original term, getting alone, speak over a few deals they could make.

  
"I have three conditions if I need to stay around for a bit more..." Link spoke out, already knowing they had to get down to business at this point.

  
"Listen...I will..." Vulx relented, sitting and looking at Link with his full attention.

  
" 1. I require to get some clothes, so I can manage to get outside when I need..." Link knew the first request would be...almost close to impossible, but yet, Vulx sat and listened to his conditions.

  
" 2. I want to get out and help to hunt after meat, food, just anything. If you want me to be close, get some of your guards on me, I just... I'm getting crazy sitting in here and not knowing what time of the day it is." Link spoke right after. Silence was still from Vulx side, still like he was listening. He made a nod for Link to go on.

  
"And...3..." Link cleared his throat, however, once looking at Vulx again, his eyes showed a mix of determination and fear. "Kagan stays away from me... no matter if Oking is here or not, he's not to get near me..." With the last condition spoken, Vulx made another nod, before chuckling

"Hard request you come with, but... Vulx will speak with Oking. Believe two can be made, but third... might be of the better days to ask Oking." he exclaimed.

  
"Hylian, I hear concerns of yours. I take no light of them, they'll be spoken to Oking." He told him "For now, night is still here, Oking back in morning hours. Rest, friend. Give you a news in the morning." Vulx spoke, getting to his feet and went on over to the exit.

  
"Kagan not come here, private chamber for Oking. Only Vulx allowed along with you." He promised the Hylian that Kagan wouldn't be getting in there, least, that's what Link needs to believe for now.  
He could never be sure, he could never know what Kagan would do to be alone with Link.

  
Especially not now, when Link knew what Kagan's intentions could be. It made a shiver run down his spine whenever the thought ran through his mind. Just to imagine...

  
No, he wasn't going to even think more about it.

  
"Rest, Hylian..." Vulx spoke once more, tone going soft and kind. Link gave a nod, looking at the other and even gave a kind smile. He felt light in his heart, he spoke of his concerns, he sat his conditions... now, Link could only rest and await if his conditions will be fulfilled.

—-

The voices around her didn't disturb her train of thought, her fingertips touched the blue tunic she held in her grip, caressing the spots where it seemed a spear would have pierced through. Through the chest and out at the back?  
What a horrible way to die... Zelda still couldn't believe that her beloved Link... would be defeated by a pack of filthy lowly creatures.

  
She was blinded by anger, blinded by the grief she felt for losing her Link. Hero of Hyrule, her...soon to be husband and Hyrule's new King.

  
Or...so he was. He can't be that now he's gone...

  
"Princess..."

  
Zelda's eyes shifted, looking at her knight that glazed upon her with concern, yet a firm look that showed the meeting they held, still was Important.

  
"I apologize... continue..." Zelda held the Blue tunic down upon her lap, yet still caressing the soft fabric.

  
"There's no lead to where the pack has gone, no Hylian's or other creatures have seen them leave or shown what direction they were headed." The knight informed her. Several people around the meeting room gasped, as Zelda slammed her fist down the table, standing up fast and looked at the map before her.

  
"I want that pack found, and I want that pack destroyed..." her words came out with anger, sadness and determination to have the Bokoblin pack destroyed.

  
"They need to pay for what they've done..." Her fist loosens a bit, looking at the map of Hyrule. They need help... not just from their own kind, but from The Zora's, the Gerudo's, The Rito, Korok's and Goron folk. They needed a variety of search teams out there. The further they could search, the sooner they could find that damn Bokoblin pack...

  
"Prepare a horse for me, we'll get around Hyrule to ask everyone for help. If they see a Bokoblin pack, they need to inform us." Zelda spoke out, keeping her grip on the Blue Tunic tight as she moved around the table.

  
"Meeting's over, get everyone that can be ready for travelling. We are going as soon as I've changed to a more fitting outfit." She stated, not waiting for any of them to state their 'yes queen, as you wish' before she already left the room.  
Walking down the hallway, still feeling so empty and enraged, she entered her room and let the heavy door close behind her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she lowered herself to the floor and clung the Blue tunic to her chest.

  
She would get revenge... she make them suffer, meet a brutal fate and Death.

  
"May the Goddesses give me strength, so I can avenge you, my dear Link..." Zelda whispered hoarsely. She tried deeply to keep back her ugly sobs and tears, but it was difficult.

  
Taking a moment, before she got onto her feet, she held her head up high and walked over to the closet. She needed her armor, weapons, everything that would be needed to be out there again.  
In case they would be attacked, in case something would come up, she would be prepared, she had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of the chapter and don't worry, I'm already making Chapter 6 as you are reading this! (Or, have done it if you find this story once it's actually done x3 )  
> I'll be happy to get feedback :3 Even what you guys think will come out of this.


	6. A stronger bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Yes it's been a little while since i last updated. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :3 Once again I wanna give a big credit for my beta Reader Plz-humor-my-ships. They've done an amazing job to help out with this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6. A stronger bond.

Time passed faster than Link expected...

From the morning after he had stated his conditions, Vulx had really been speaking out justice from his side. And to his biggest surprise, the Hylian's conditions, those small three things asked for, to stick around the Pack longer than he'd planned to begin with, came to be fulfilled the very morning he was promised to get an update from Vulx.

He awoke that morning to Vulx shaking his shoulder gently, with him, a set of clothing that suited Link to perfection, warm clothes that fit to the cold icy weather that surrounded them.

The sensation he felt, once slipping on the thick set of clothes, it was a wonderful feeling. Especially after not having proper clothes on for days, only keeping a fur blanket around his mostly naked form. It would drive anyone to madness on some level.

The first condition he'd asked for was settled. He got a set of clothing, that suited him nonetheless and Link felt a tiny bit happier after getting that settled.

The morning didn't just bring Vulx around, but Oking too once Link had dressed himself. They'd sat together, eaten the breakfast in which Vulx brought for them.

In some ways, they'd had a kind of meeting. Vulx being the translater between the two of them, doing as well as he now could, though Oking seemed to have also learned a bit from Vulx, and he'd even tried to speak some of the Hylian's words back, but it only ended in amusement for link. Not to mock the leader, in which he assured Vulx it wasn't.

He just found it...cute? That the leader wanted to try and communicate with him as well, in his own language.

The second Condition was now also fulfilled, at least that's what Link understood from Vulx. Oking would keep Kagan away from Link, making sure there wasn't a moment he would be alone with the Black Bokoblin at any time.

As he had explained this to Vulx for him to translate, the expression Link observed on his face was full of seriousness and determination, as was his voice, this made Link feel... safe? Maybe secure?

He never thought the Bokoblins would be like this, despite the fact he wasn't a part of the pack, he was an outsider to them, yet they took him here, treated him as one of their own and helped him settle.

The thoughts also returned to... why did he even stay? He had the clothing now, he could easily disappear in the cold nights. Yet, Link settled down in the chamber within the cave given to him.

The days didn't seem to go so slow after all, especially not when his last condition finally went through a couple of days later. It was like Vulx had said. A couple of days of waiting to make sure Oking was in the right mood, when asking him was the best option.

He was finally allowed to go out with them to gather and hunt for food, and collect what resources the pack needed for the cave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a couple days later, that Link again felt a shake in his shoulders. A dim light from a touch illuminated the room as the Hylian moved, opening his eyes with a tired expression.

They shifted and moved to look at Oking and Vulx. Confusion seem to settle over his face, both of them? What were they doing here?

"Vulx?" Link asked out, seeing the other extending a hand out to help Link up from his comfortable sleeping spot. "We hunt early today, Link. " Vulx explained, helping the Hylian up properly.

"Oh, I thought yesterday's hunt was fine for a couple of days?" Link asked, though seeing the expressions on the two's faces, it got him a little concerned.

"Thief in the night, stole meat, fruit. Got nothing to eat in morning." Vulx explained sullenly.

That came as a shock, a thief? He felt uneasy to hear such news, what if the thief had tried to hurt the others, or worse, been able to kill them?

He brought that train of thought to a sudden stop, kill, the others? Why did he feel more concerned for the Bokoblin pack now?

"Help hunt, yeah?" Vulx asked him, he kept the torch in hand, the flame making their sillhoutes dance upon the cave walls around them, celebrating the light, with flickering shadow.

"Yeah... Yeah of course" Link found that agreeable, besides he wasn't sure if he could go back to sleep, knowing something out there had been stealing their food.

He tugged on his thick coat over his shirt, walking with the two out from the smaller chamber.

Already, he could see the Red Bokoblins had split up in smaller groups. Some stayed back with what looked like the young kin in their pack, while others had a weapon in hand, ready to leave as well.

"Vulx?" Link asked, looking at the other while the Red Bokoblins exited the cave.

He noticed that Vulx just looked up at him, showing Link he had his attention. "How much do we need?" The Hylian asked, extending a hand out to get a weapon himself.

A rusty sword and a dagger was provided to him, in which Link slipped the dagger into the sleeve on his thigh, ready for use.

"Vulx not sure, late night, animals sleeping." Vulx answered and he seemed drained himself. Link felt a bit of pity for him, he always seemed to be helping Oking to keep control over the pack, provide them the food they all needed to stay healthy and going.

The Hylian followed Vulx out, looking over at the Red Bokoblins that still huddled up in a part of the front cave. It was interesting how they always seem to be huddling like that, but then again, Link could understand why they would do that, as it was a freezing cold enviroment they lived in.

"North we go, hopefully animals not notice." Vulx spoke out, he made a grunt and squeal to the scout members of the pack he and Oking had picked out that should be going along with them.

The Hylian's eyes soon landed on Oking, seeing him dressed in a thicker fur, the crimson red eyes managed to be caught with his.

"We now go, Link." Vulx said, as he tugged on Link's sleeve, drawing the Hylian's atteniton away from Oking again "Yeah... I'm with you..." Link said, as he followed along.

Once they exited the cave, Link instantly felt the chill nip against his skin on his face. It was a good thing he had managed to get the clothing now, since he knew he would easily pass out in the snow if he had tried to get out there agian.

"Two group spread, Hylian go with me, Oking take others." Vulx explained while they had wandered further North. Link had tried to keep up the pace with them, but of course he wasn't used to the Snow region that much. He'd hardly explored the place... only been to the stable that had been located around there.

He watched as Oking took three other Bokoblins with him, as they walked further away and disappeared into the thick blizzard snow.

If Link just had his Shehika Slate, then things would have been easier for him at least. But, he had no idea where they'd taken it, nor if they even had it in their storage anymore. Perhaps it was thrown away as they saw it as a useless tool.

"Vulx?" Link asked, managing to draw up beside the Blue Bokoblin, he saw the creature turning to pay attention to Link.

"Uhm, when you and the pack... got me that day..." Link wasn't sure if he should use the word 'capture, or 'imprison'. Perhaps it might offend him someway or another.

Vulx seemed to still listen to what Link was trying to say and he waited for the Hylian to finish before he would even speak a word. He still showed a high respect for Link, despite the fact that Link was the one that was captured and held a there against his will.

"My things that you got from me, there was a small item in my belt." Link explained, also making a motion for where it could have been.

"Did you...throw that away?" He asked him, there was a hint of hope that maybe they had kept his precious tool.

Vulx looked at him for a moment, remembering back again to when they had taken Link with them. "Vulx believe... Oking kept items in chest, clothes thrown away." He uttered out. "But, Vulx not sure."

There was a little spark of hope in Link now, hope that he might be able to get his shiekha Slate back again and hope that he would be able to use it.

"Oking will answer, if Link ask." Vulx said calmly to him while he looked at Link with an expression that showed he was sure about it.

Link couldn't believe it, if he truly could get back the slate, he would be able to do so much more, it could even help and benefit the pack too.

After all, he had come to care a more for the pack, seeing their soft sides, seeing how they actually interacted around each other and showed a very pacifistic way of living too.

Link opened his mouth as he was about to speak once more, but he was cut short as he and Vulx heard a distress squeal from one of the other Bokoblins in the distance.

Link acted fast, Vulx was hardly able to keep up with him, as Link had ran ahead to see why the distress call had been used.

The thick blizzard storm made them unable to see more than a few inches in front of them. But once getting further ahead, they were able to see one of the shorter and younger scout members along with Oking in the snow, Oking was stood protectively in front of the young one before a huge creature.

Link couldn't make out the creature, not before he came close enough.

Oh no! Was there a lynel around here? How had he not noticed before now? While he had not explored the way around here, he never thought a Lynel would be around here in this cold.

The mighty creature had tried to hurt the Bokoblins, Link noticed how Oking took in a large attack, being cast away from the youngling where it squealed out once more in distress.

Link held out the rusty sword as he ran ahead, just as the Lynel was to hit the youngling, Link blocked it in time and took a fighting stance in front of it "T-Take it and run!" Link called out to Vulx and Oking. He manage to block off the Lynel and get it's attention on him. Link was thrown down into the snow, but he was quick enough and got up again from the snow and moved.

He felt his heart rate increase, whilst the Lynel started to run after him. It Roared, swinging the sword it held dangerously, and Link just barely manage to dodge it. He held the rusty sword once more, stopping and made to jump up higher. He blocked another attack, but was roughly thrown back again in the snow. Link tried to get up as fast as possible.

He suddenly saw the Lynel and was almost face to face, as a heavy huff left his lips. He felt a sudden warmth spreading around his stomach and abdomen, his blue eyes looked at the bewilded red eyes before him, the beast above him seemed to only want him slain

He couldn't... go down like this.

He had so much he needed to do, he had so much he needed to know, he needed to get through.

With tremendous effort Link let out another battle cry, he lifted his rusty sword and thrust it forward, managing to also get back an attack on the lynel.

The beast roared in pain and then withdraw his own weapon from Link's body, causing the already dangerous wound to flow slick with blood, too much blood.

Link felt weak and dizzy, he felt he might not be able to fight anymore against the Lynel, it was a strong creature after all and he'd hardly ever managed to slay one down before.

Link fell to his knees with a soft gasp of pain, vision growing blurry, the only thing that kept him up was the rusty sword he had stabbed down against the ground only moments ago, watching tiredly as the Lynel growled and looked down at him.

He expected another attack, but while trying to keep an eye on the mighty beast, he saw it turn and run away.

Why had it done that?

Link closed his eyes, feeling the cold from the snow and blizzard reaching him faster now than ever before, chilling him to the bone.

Was this really the end of him now? Well, at least he'd tried to protect one of the younglings of pack, showing some respect for those creatures he had once thought were no more than filfthy and a pest to the kingdom.

Oh how wrong he had been...

They just wanted peace after Link took down Calamity Ganon, maybe even before that. They had only done what they thought was best for their own pack and family.

They had protected their own when they thought Hylians were just killing them for fun, and hunting them for sport.

Link's body grew heavier, relaying more and more on his prop against the rusty sword, his eyes fluttered closed against his will as he fell into the snow, soaking the white coating of snow with his crimson red blood.

It cold, so cold, and getting colder the more of his life warmth seeped into the ice...

If there was one thing Prince Sidon had not expected, it was the Princess of Hyrule to come around for an unexpected visit to the Zora's Domain.

At the moment he stood a little in the back, watching the... well now queen speaking with his father, what the other things they were discussing were, was something that Sidon wasn't very clear about.

His thoughts had wandered somewhere else.

If Queen Zelda was here, shouldn't she be guided or lead there by The Champion Link?

Where was the Champion Link?

Worried, Sidon moved further away from the spot he had been watching them converse from.

"My prince, you look worried."

His thoughts faded again, hearing a familiar voice speaking to him. Looking a little down, he saw the elder Zora, Muzu looking at him with a concerned tilt to his aged brow.

He always had been one to care for the royal children for their king, Dorephan. Whenever the king had been busy and worried, Muzu had to take care of the royal children.

That meant, Mipha and Sidon.

How he missed his elder sister, Mipha had always been a grace to the kingdom, so lovely and helpful wherever she would set her fins.

"I am alright, Muzu. " Prince Sidon replied kindly "I do only find it very oddly that Queen Zelda is here. What are her wishes here and why is Champion Link not with her? It appears very odd for me that he's not here... is he hurt still?"

The prince had uttered his concerns very well, despite that Link before helped Zora's Domain and it's citizens, Muzu still had a grudge for how badly he had treated Mipha and how Link had been the fault for her death too.

He would always hold the grudge for him, and it pained him that Sidon had seemed to like the Hylian too. "It is better not to be concerned about it, my prince. Perhaps he's at the castle and resting like usual, the fight with Calamity Ganon might've exhausted him to the point he really needed the rest."

Of course, Muzu wouldn't really believe himself the way he spoke, he still spoke with a little resentment in his tone. But tried covering it as well as he now could.

Sidon knew, and sometimes he might not always want to speak with Muzu about the Hylian Link.

Every Zora in Zora's domain knew that Muzu will always have a hard time about Link, even if he had helped them before.

The taller prince looked back toward the throne room in which Dorephan and Zelda held their meeting. He had wanted to go and ask what the meaning of Link's absence was, but he didn't want to appear rude.

He just had a very bad feeling that something was up, yet he couldn't be 100 procent certain about it.

"Prince Sidon..." Muzu spoke once more, catching his prince's attention again.

"I believe it is wise for you to speak with your father after the meeting is done, you as always, don't have to figure out these things yourself." Muzu spoke with truth, even when Sidon was quite happy to figure out things without directly speaking to his father.

"No worries, Muzu, I know I can ask him, but I do not wish to burden my father whilst he's holding a meeting." Sidon spoke kindly back "I'll have a walk maybe clear my mind, please inform my father that I might be gone a couple of hours" He said while walking past Muzu, of course the elder Zora had no idea why Sidon would be gone for hours, but he had an idea of what the prince was up too.

It never surprised him, that the king's children had taken a very strong liking to the Champion Link. First Mipha, now Sidon. It broke Muzu's heart to know that neither of the royal children would set their eye on another Zora.

"One day... " He breathed out, before turning around, setting his back to the direction Sidon had gone "The fault will be the Champion's if the Zora's not gonna survive..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it :3 Or least thought it was a nice chapter xD  
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the end of this chapter :3 Leave a comment of what you guys think!  
> If anyone has suggestion or ideas to what could happen further in the chapters, I'll happily be  
> reading the comments :3  
> Until next chapter!


End file.
